Many companies, government agencies, and other entities operate fleets of vehicles such as for transporting employees, providing services, making deliveries, and so forth. These vehicles need to be refueled from time to time. In some cases, a fuel payment card (sometimes also referred to as a “fleet card”) may be provided to the operators of these vehicles for use in paying for refueling the fleet vehicles. For instance, the fleet vehicles may be refueled at many commercial gas stations or other fueling stations that are equipped to receive the fuel payment cards as payment for fuel, and in some cases, other goods or services.
Tracking and verifying the fuel purchased and payments made with fuel payment cards may be difficult. For example, fuel gauges typically used in vehicles may only give a rough estimate of the amount of fuel added during refueling. Consequently, it may become tedious to validate the amount of fuel added, such as by cross checking the fuel gauge reading against a receipt or an amount charged on the fuel payment card. This may make it easy for cardholders to commit fraud and/or may lead to discrepancies in account management due to incorrect operation costs, incorrect mileage determinations, or other issues.